


Perfect Sculpture

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, M/M, beach, sandcastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabble #16: BeachTime for fun in the sun~
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Series: Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Perfect Sculpture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scriberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/gifts).



The sand sculpture was the tallest along the beach. Every window was carved out and evenly spaced. Koumei sculpted the finer details while waiting for Kouha to come back with decorative seashells.

Suddenly the vision exploded as a ball slammed into it, spraying sand everywhere. Koumei heard a “Sorry,” while he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. Clearing the grains away, he saw a mass of red hair as a figure bent over to pick up the ball. The figure straightened, revealing Muu to be the apologetic culprit.

“Is there anything I can do to make up for that?”


End file.
